When attaching two components with adhesive, the adhesive often needs to fill all void spaces between two components. This requirement may be driven by structural considerations, sealing considerations, and/or other considerations. In some cases, the exact amount of adhesive needed to fill all void spaces is not known because of some variations in one or both components. For example, when a slot is formed in a honeycomb composite cell structure, the slot volume may be unknown because different pores of the honeycomb structure may be open to the slot depending on the orientation of the slot and, in some cases, variations in the pores of the honeycomb structure. The conventional approach is to overfill the space, such as filling an excess amount of adhesive and followed by removal of the excess when the parts are joined. However, in some cases such as tight places, decorative surfaces, and other, removing this excess is difficult if possible at all. Determining the right amount of adhesive for bonding porous and other such structures without generating adhesive spills is desirable.